Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake duct of a saddle-riding type vehicle for supplying incoming wind as an intake air to a combustion engine.
Description of Related Art
An engine, mounted to a saddle-riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle has been known, in which a supercharger is disposed rearwardly of a cylinder block, and an air intake duct introduces air taken in from above the engine as intake air to the supercharger (for example, Patent Document 1).